


White Noise

by debarouchi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Deployment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, imagined cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny arrives at Steve's to find his boyfriend in a compromising situation which breaks his heart. Misunderstandings and miscommunication lead to Steve and Danny having different impressions of their relationship and what they mean to each other. The question is; can they get past it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Title and cut line from White Noise by Aussie band The Living End.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ

Title: White Noise  
Beta: [](http://cookiemonsta.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cookiemonsta.livejournal.com/)**cookiemonsta** Thanks babe ♥  
Pairing: Steve/Danny, mentions of past Steve/Catherine  
Rating: R (sex but not explicit)  
Wordcount: 3658  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own these characters, this is for pure fun.

Summary: Danny arrives at Steve's to find his boyfriend in a compromising situation which breaks his heart. Misunderstandings and miscommunication lead to Steve and Danny having different impressions of their relationship and what they mean to each other. The question is; can they get past it?

Notes: Title and cut line from White Noise by Aussie band The Living End.

White Noise

Steve rolls to the side, panting heavily. He glances over at Catherine apologetically but before he can speak there's a noise from the doorway. It’s a strangled gasp and Steve knows it belongs to Danny, even before he turns his head to check.

“Danny?” Catherine cries, hurriedly pulling the sheet over her naked body.

“Shit. Danny.” Steve stumbles from the bed, grabbing his boxer briefs. “Let me explain.”

“No.”

Steve flinches. He reaches out unconsciously until Danny takes a step backwards.

“Don’t call me. I don’t want to see or hear from you until Monday morning, at HQ. I’ll tell Grace you had other plans this weekend.”

“No, Danny. Let me explain,” Steve pleads. “I want to be there this weekend. You know how much I enjoy spending time with you and Grace.”

“Just as much as you enjoy fucking Catherine?” Danny’s skin is pale. He shakes his head and turns away.

“I didn’t. We didn’t,” he says, too late. Steve feels sick. He listens to Catherine move behind him as he stands frozen, unsure what to do.

“Steve?”

Catherine sounds like she’s in shock and that thought alone surprises Steve. He’s known her a long time and he’s never seen her rattled. He turns to face her and it’s not anger or disgust on her features; it’s sympathy, or maybe even pity.

“Go after him.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Don’t be. I knew this wasn’t working for a little while now. I just didn’t know why.”

Steve pulls on his jeans and reaches over to kiss her cheek. “It’s Danny. I just can’t…”

“Can’t help it?” Catherine murmurs with a small smile. “He’s a good man, Steve. Fix this. I want you to be happy.”

“Thank you,” Steve says sincerely. He doesn’t bother grabbing his wifebeater, just runs for the stairs, taking them two at a time. He stumbles to a stop when he sees the front door wide open, the driveway clearly visible through the doorway. No Camaro. Danny’s gone.

~~~~~

It feels like the longest weekend of his life. Grace picks up on his mood and alternates between trying to cheer him up and curling up by his side in a show of silent comfort.  
The first thing he'd done when he picked Grace up on Saturday morning was tell her that Uncle Steve had been called out to help a friend and he wouldn’t be able to spend time with them this weekend. Grace was clearly disappointed, and that made Danny angry all over again. Now, as they curl up together on Sunday night for one more hug before Rachel arrives, Danny tries not to think of Steve, and the unbearable pain he feels at the betrayal.

Rachel takes one look at him and sends Grace out to sit with Stan in the car. She steps closer and rests her hand on his arm. “What is it, Daniel?”

“I’m fine,” Danny says hoarsely.

“Please don’t lie to me.” She glances over her shoulder to make sure Grace is safe. “Has something happened back home?”

“No. It’s nothing like that,” Danny says quickly.

“So you admit there _is_ something wrong,” Rachel says, picking up on the choice of words.

“Is everything okay between you and the Commander?”

Danny frowns and Rachel’s face falls. He waits for the response he expects is coming, but she surprises him when she reaches up to pat him on the cheek.

“He loves you, you’ll work things out.”

“I don’t think so. He’s still seeing someone else,” Danny says quietly, voice full of pain.

Rachel steps back in shock. “He’s what?”

“I went to his place on Friday night and he was in bed with Catherine.”

“Oh, Danny.” Rachel sighs then hugs him tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

Danny turns his head into her hair for a moment, taking a steadying breath. “Yeah, me too.”

~~~~~

“Danny?” Steve says, pushing the door open. “Can we talk?”

“No.” Danny continues his paperwork without looking up.

“Can you please stop?”

Danny stops, putting the pen down slowly. “You want to talk, _talk._ ”

“Jesus, Danny. I’m not perfect, neither of us are. It was a mistake, okay?”

Steve shoves a hand roughly through his hair. “We didn’t even do anything.”

“Anything?” Danny echoes, eyes wide. “It looked like something to me.”

“I stopped,” Steve yells suddenly. “I stopped okay? Because I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

“Oh, how nice, Steven.” Danny stands and crosses his arms over his chest. “Nice to remember you had a boyfriend while you were fucking your ex.”

“A boyfriend?”

Danny stumbles back as the words hit him like a physical punch. “Yes. A boyfriend. Me.”

“Oh my God.” Steve steps forward, reaching out to Danny. “I didn’t know—”

“You didn’t know what?” Danny spits, pushing Steve away in a desperate plea for space. “Didn’t know that we were serious?”

“You never said. Jesus, Danny. You should have told me.”

“I trusted you with my daughter. You spend each of our weekends with us. Didn’t that tell you how important you are to me?”

Steve flinches. He takes a deep breath and tries to think of a way to explain, to explain how wrong he was when he thought this was a casual thing for Danny.

“I don’t have time for this. I’m meeting someone for lunch.”

Steve shakes his head. “You’re not going anywhere. I’m your boss, Danny and I say you need to be here.”

“Get out of my way, Steve.” Danny’s lips tighten in anger as they stare at each other.

“You’ve got a lunch date?” Steve demands as he looms over Danny. “With who?”

“He has a lunch date with me,” Rachel says stiffly from the doorway.

Steve turns to face her and flinches again at the anger on her features. He’s breathing heavily, hurt and confused at Danny’s total refusal to listen to what he’s trying to say. “Danny. Stay, please. We need to work this out.”

“I’m done, _boss_ ,” Danny says coldly. “I don’t want to hear what you have to say about anything outside of work.”

Steve bites his lip. “Please. I need to explain.”

“What did I just say, Steven? I don’t want to hear it!” Danny yells before he turns and storms out.

Steve rushes after him until Rachel reaches out and grips his arm as he passes. He looks down at her hand and then up into her face.

“He’s had enough. Let him go,” she says stiffly.

“No. I won’t let him go, I’ll never let him go.”

“You already have,” Rachel murmurs sadly. “He loves you. Do you even know that?”

“He doesn’t love me,” Steve says, a little desperately.

Rachel sighs and loosens her grip. “Yes he does. I haven’t seen him let anyone in this quickly. Even me. He trusted you from the start, with his heart, and with his little girl. I know my ex-husband isn’t good at talking about his emotions but how could you not see? How could you not understand?”

Steve’s breath hitches and he turns away, putting his hands on the edge of the desk. He stays there, trying to remember how to breathe until Rachel comes over and stands beside him.

“You really had no idea, did you?”

Steve shakes his head. When he speaks, his voice is rough with emotion. “From the time we met, he fascinated me. He never backs down and he always challenges me. I’d do anything for him, Rachel. Being with Catherine that night was about trying to get my mind off him. It didn’t work.”

“You made him happy up until this mess,” Rachel says quietly. “If I try to talk to him, do you promise not to hurt him again?”

Steve gives a sheepish smile. “I can promise to try not to hurt him. Don’t know how successful I’ll be. I don’t think I’m cut out for this relationship stuff.”

“It’s not about being cut out for a relationship, it’s about loving the person enough to try. More importantly, to keep trying.”

“I’ll try,” Steve says sincerely. “I’ll try anything to keep him.”

“To keep them,” Rachel says with a small smile. “They come as a pair. Danno and his Grace.”

“I know. I love them both,” Steve says, holding Rachel’s gaze.

Rachel stares at him for a moment. “Very well,” she says finally. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet, Commander. You’re going to have a lot of making up to do. He’s hurt, and that doesn’t get fixed easily.”

Steve nods and watches Rachel turn on her stiletto heel before she walks elegantly in the same direction Danny had. Straight out the door, without looking back. It makes him feel a little sick.

~~~~~

Danny is quickly approaching the point where he’s going to tell Rachel to shut up, politely, of course. There is really only so much of his ex-wife defending his supposed ex-boyfriend that he can deal with. It’s giving him a headache to go along with the permanent nausea he’s felt since he walked in on Steve naked in bed with someone else.

The dishes from their meal have just been cleared when his phone vibrates on the table. He sighs, thankful for the interruption until he glances down and sees _McGarrett_.

“Do you need to get that?”

Danny shakes his head and turns the phone so she can see the display.

“Oh.” Rachel leans in a little closer. “Maybe you should talk to him.”

“Yeah. I got that, seeing as how you've pretty much spent the last hour trying to defend him.”

“He cares for you, Daniel. I honestly believe he just didn’t understand what you wanted from him.”

“And that gives him an excuse to hook up with someone else?” Danny asks incredulously.

“No, it doesn’t.” Rachel glances down when the phone starts to vibrate again. “You really should answer that. It could be work.”

Danny feels a little guilty but he ignores it, unable to deal with Steve right now. He wrestles his face into a smile. “Dessert?”

Rachel sighs, sitting back in her chair. “Sometimes I forget how stubborn you can be.”

“No. I need to get back to the office,” Rachel says. She checks her own phone and slides it back into her purse. “Just think about what I said. Please.”

“I will,” Danny says heavily. He's reaching for his wallet when Rachel stops him with a gentle hand.

“This place is owned by Stan’s best friend. He’d be insulted if I tried to pay for a meal here.”

Danny smiles ruefully. “He really does have friends everywhere.”

“Hawaii has been his home for a long time,” Rachel murmurs as she stands. She smiles, waving to a man across the restaurant before she focuses on Danny again.

“Damn it,” Danny mutters. He pulls his phone from his pocket as they exit the restaurant. “It’s Chin.”

“Call me later,” Rachel whispers. She presses a kiss to his cheek and hurries across to her car.

Danny watches her, admiring her beauty absently as he answers. Chin’s words make his blood run cold.

_You need to get to the naval base, Danny. Steve’s been deployed. He’s waiting for you. Do you understand me?_

The words run through his mind in a constant loop as he races towards the base. He doesn’t even know what he’s going to say, or what he’ll do when he sees Steve, but he knows he needs to be there. He _has_ to see Steve before he goes into active duty. Even if there is only a scrap of truth in what Rachel told him, it's imperative that he sees Steve now.

Unsurprisingly, Danny clears the security check point immediately and is directed to a nearby hanger. The Camaro screeches to a halt and there he is. Steve stands in front of the car; tall and proud in his camouflage gear, duffle at his feet. Beside him a small plane is being loaded with supplies, but Steve ignores it all and focuses on Danny.

In that moment it hits Danny like a bolt of lightening in a stormy sky. This is how Steve loves; single-minded and focused. If only Danny had looked past his concern about Steve getting hurt, or worse, killed on the job, he would have seen it. Steve was right when he said neither of them was perfect, Danny’s been scared of the same thing Rachel was – of losing a partner to the job. And because of that fear, he’d lost sight of what was important.

He lost Rachel, the love of his life. But he can’t lose Steve. This is the love he refuses to leave behind.

Steve moves finally, walking towards the car as the last of his colleagues board the plane. He throws a look over his shoulder and holds up one hand, telling them to wait; and then he’s at the door, reaching out to Danny.

“Steve. What are you doing, you need to go,” Danny says as he opens the door.

“I couldn’t leave until I saw you,” Steve says simply. “I need to tell you something before I leave.”

“I fucked up,” Danny murmurs, moving as close as he dares in this very public setting. “I need you to know that.”

“We both fucked up.” Steve touches Danny’s arm. “I love you, Danno. I have for a while now but I didn’t know if that was what you wanted.”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Are you kidding me, babe?”

Steve snorts. “No. I’m not kidding. About any of this. I’m being deployed, I have no idea where I’m going, or how long I'll be gone, but I need you to understand how serious I am about you before I get on that plane.”

“Lieutenant Commander!”

“Yes, Sir!” Steve yells back. “Danny, I’ve got to go. They could have already written me up for refusing to leave until you arrived.”

“You _what?_ ” Danny breathes. “You went against a direct order?”

“For you, yeah.” Steve shrugs sheepishly. “I couldn’t leave without seeing you.”

Danny shakes his head and pulls Steve in for a rough hug, patting his back like they’re only partners and he’s only wishing him a safe trip. “Love you. Come back safely, you hear me?” he whispers against Steve’s cheek before he pulls back.

“I will,” Steve promises. “I’ll do everything I can to come back to you and Grace.”

Danny smiles, relief and pure happiness on his features. “You better get your fine ass on that plane, babe.”

“I think you’re right,” Steve says winking. He touches Danny’s chest lightly then he turns, picking his bag up before he strides to the stairs. When he reaches the top stair he looks straight at Danny, smirks and makes a heart shape in the air.

Danny laughs and goes back to his car, driving out of the way. He waits until the plane roars to life and is safely off the ground to leave, then he drives to HQ, wondering how long he’s going to be the temporary leader of this part of his ohana.

The one thing he does know is where he’ll be sleeping tonight. Steve’s. He’ll be using his key and the open welcome that Steve has always promised, and making sure he’s the one in that bed when Steve comes home. Because to Danny, the thought of Steve failing to return isn't an option.

Epilogue

Danny’s never felt this exhausted, not even when Grace was a newborn.

Since Steve has been gone, they have been inundated with cases, calling HPD in for back-up more often than any of them like to. It took him nearly two weeks to sleep properly in Steve’s bed without him. Now he stretches out across the whole bed and sometimes wonders how Steve will fit when he returns. Contact has been limited and Danny cherishes those moments more than he’ll ever admit.

He rolls over on to his stomach, the sheet tangled somewhere around his thighs, and sighs. He’s determined to get some more sleep and dozes off again quickly.

“Danno…”

“Sleeping,” Danny mutters. He lifts his head, realizing the voice wasn’t in his mind. He turns towards the door and unconsciously licks his lips. “You’re back.”

“I’m back,” Steve says, voice husky and worn out. He leans against the door frame and smiles slowly. “Looks like you made yourself at home.”

Danny shrugs one shoulder. “Wanted to be here when you got back.”

“Here? In my bed?” Steve smirks and starts to unbutton his uniform shirt.

Danny blinks, catching sight of something black on the inside of Steve’s wrist. His gaze roams over the rest of the long lean body that is slowly being revealed to his hungry gaze. “You’re hurt,” he says bluntly when he sees the bandage on Steve’s side and bruising around his  
shoulder. “What happened?”

“Got shot,” Steve says quietly. He bites his lip and kicks off the last of his clothing, his pants and boxer briefs.

Danny sits up, heart beating hard. “Jesus,” he whispers under his breath.

“I’m fine. It was a scrape.” Steve sits on the edge of the bed and rests his hand on Danny’s chest. “I’m fine, really.”

Danny touches the bruising gently. “And here?”

Steve ducks his head a little. “It’s classified.”

“I don’t want to know what you’re doing,” Danny says impatiently. “I want to know what they did to you. And who did it.”

“Why? So you can hunt them down?” Steve grins when Danny tries to conceal the anger on his face.

“They’re dead, babe. Don’t worry about that. I’m here now, that’s all that matters, right?”

“Yeah. You’re right,” Danny says, leaning forward. “No cases today. I told Kono and Chin to get some sleep until I called them.”

“Looks like they’ll be sleeping awhile,” Steve murmurs as he takes Danny’s mouth in a heated kiss.

Danny falls back against the bed, pulling Steve down with him. He pants heavily as they pull apart. “We’re good, right?”

Steve frowns. “Of course.”

“We never really got a chance to talk about things before you left.”

“I know. I’m sorry about that.”

“Nothing you could do,” Danny says with a small smile. “You stalled them as long as you could. I just need to know one thing.”

“Anything,” Steve whispers against his throat. He moves along the heated skin and back up to Danny’s mouth, stealing a kiss before he lets Danny speak again.

“Catherine. Is that over?”

“It was over the night you found us.”

Danny blinks in surprise. “You finished it after I left?”

Steve nods and nuzzles Danny’s collarbone. “We both knew it was over before I came down stairs to come after you.”

“You did?” Danny sits up a little. “I had no idea.”

“How could you have known?” Steve says quietly. He moves to his knees and looks down Danny’s body. “I’m glad you sleep naked.”

“Easy access?”

“Something like that,” Steve says, grinning. He puts a hand on each side of Danny’s head and leans down to kiss him.

Danny moans and turns his head, baring the spot that Steve loves to suck his mark into. He gasps when he sees the black mark on Steve’s wrist again. He assumes it’s a bruise and leans in closer for a better look. “Oh my God,” he breathes.

“Oh,” Steve mutters. “Yeah about that.”

“Is that a tattoo?” Danny can’t help himself, he presses his mouth to the fully healed skin, licking over the black ink.

Steve moans loudly and thrusts hard against Danny’s body. “Danny…”

“What is that? Are they numbers?”

“Date we met,” Steve moans, as Danny continues to press kisses and nips of his sharp teeth to the skin surrounding the inked skin.

Danny pulls back and stares up at him. “Are you kidding me? You got the date we met tattooed on your body?”

“Yes,” Steve says, voice sure and strong. “It’s an important date for me, I wanted it recognized.”

“Fuck,” Danny mumbles. He leans over again and presses his lips to the tattoo. He sucks possessively over the skin and rocks up against Steve’s body. “Can’t believe you did this,” he whispers finally when he pulls away, lips swollen and red.

“Do anything for you,” Steve says simply. He settles more comfortably between Danny’s legs and kisses his chest.

“You keep doing that and you wont have to do much else,” Danny says, voice gone husky. “What’s wrong with your voice, anyway?”

“Giving too many orders,” Steve mutters absently.

Danny hooks a leg around Steve’s thigh and smirks up at him. “Can I give you an order?”

Steve nods silently.

“Fuck me,” Danny forces out. “Missed you, Super-SEAL.”

Steve shudders. “Please don’t call me that when we’re having sex.”

“We’re not having sex…yet.”

“Very funny,” Steve mutters. “You want me to do this? You're sure of everything before we take this any further?”

Danny draws in a shaky breath. “I’m sure of what I want. I know what you want. No more talking. Just get inside me already.”

“Your wish is my command.” Steve reaches over to the night-stand for supplies before he effortlessly takes Danny apart, fucks him to oblivion, and then puts him back together with languid kisses and touches.

Danny moves lazily on to his side to let Steve move in behind him. They’re both nearly asleep when Danny grins.

“I hope you like hot pink.”

“Wha…” Steve mutters.

“Grace chose what colour she wants to paint her room. I told her I’d buy the paint tomorrow morning.”

Steve shrugs. “You two come as a pair,” he says softly, remembering Rachel’s earlier words. “I’m good with pink.”

“Good. Because I hate painting.” Danny yawns.

Steve kisses the back of Danny’s head. “You get me the beer and I’ll paint the room.”

“That’s why I love you. Always going above and beyond.”

“Go to sleep Danno,” Steve whispers, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

The End.


End file.
